Most wonderful thing in the world
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: One shots of OutlawQueen pregnancy and baby. Will involve normal and Dark OutlawQueen pregnancy. Prompts. And anything I can think of. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction if you love Regina and Robin pregnancy and babies. Will include Henry and Roland.


After my poll on alloutlawqueen twitter got a yes vote for me to write this, I have decided to write Regina and Robin pregnancy one shots. So here it goes, I hope you enjoy. Do not forget to review, like and follow the story. There is going to be some interesting twists and turns.

Sorry if in this chapter the second part is not as good. I injured myself and could barely do anything so I decided to write to keep my mind off it so it is probably not my best work. But I promise the rest will be better. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have checked over it but there might be some amazing as in my pain daze I might of missed them.

I hope you like the first chapter.

The announcement.

* * *

She had been sitting on the cream coloured sofa all day, in the pale painted Living Room. Twiddling her thumbs, Regina Mills was not one to get nervous, or show any nervousness for that matter. But this was big, no, it was life changing. They, Regina and Robin were going to have a baby. Something Regina never thought would happen. But here she was, waiting with impatience for Robin to arrive home so she could tell him the news that would change their lives forever.

The brunette knew he would be happy, they had talked about wanting children if they could have one. But of course Regina had just brushed it under the carpet, never thought it would happen. Because she had no reason to. As far as Regina knew she could not have children.

Brown eyes roamed down to her lower abdomen where their little baby rested, where her body was making a home for it to live until it was ready to meet its mommy and daddy, until it was ready to see the world.

She already had so many hopes and dreams for the little one inside her. Many things she wanted to be for him or her. A proper mother, this time not messing up like she had with Henry. Of course he had forgiven her and over the years she had become better, but that did not mean she wasn't, a long time ago, a bad mother, and she knew she was. Regina was going to learn from her mistakes, and she knew that she was going to make mistakes along the way but that was part of being a parent. And at the end of the day as long as you put your children first and do what you feel in your heart is right? Well nobody can go against you for that.

It felt so unreal, yet… real at the same time. A baby, a baby made out of love was inside her. Growing, living. A tiny heart of a creation of love beating inside her. It would be Regina, it would also be Robin, a mix of soulmates. It was amazing the brunette thought as she wiped away a few salty tears that fell down her cream coloured cheek.

She had found out yesterday, had been suspecting for a while. But yesterday she had mustered the courage to take the test. It was the small things, like when they were making love she would feel him more, or her breasts were tender to touch. Her waistline was getting slightly bigger, making it difficult to fit into her designer skirts and trousers. The way her mood had been, one minute as happy as anything, the next nearly crying over nothing. Then the most obvious one, two missed periods. She knew then that she had to take a test. It wasn't the fear of being pregnant that stopped her, but the fear of not being pregnant. Regina wanted a child with Robin so much that it caused pain to think she could not, that they would never have their own child's first steps, first words, first everything. But now they got all that.

So Regina had found a chemist outside Storybrooke, now that they could leave the town. She did not want somebody to see. In this town news spread quick and right now. And brought a test, went home and took it. There it was two lines. The two lines that meant her whole life were going to change. For the better. Now? Now it was time to take the next part of their lives, a life where they would have a child together, have their two sons and they could finally be happy.

Hearing the door open and close, Regina knew now was the time. Now she was going to tell her love that they were having a baby, that they would have a child together. An unsteady breath left Regina as she stood. Now was the time.

Footsteps could be heard across the foyer, against the hard wood ground before they softened as Robin appeared in the living room, of which had soft, grey carpet.

A smile formed across the dark haired painted lips, as Robin walked across the room.

"Good evening M'lady." Robin greeted as he placed a hand against the soft skin of her cheek, causing Regina to lean into his touch. His touch instantly caused her to calm.

"Good evening thief." Her smile turned into a smirk as she said those words. It was something she always said to him, something they both loved her saying. It was something Regina had said since they first met, whether it was during their time of the 'love, hate' relationship or when they were truly in love, so in love their hearts seemed to be joined as well as their souls.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having such a beautiful woman in my arms tonight?" He asked, as Regina looked into his eyes, she could see so much love. So much happiness in his face.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having such an amazing man in my life?" She played his game as they offered compliments to each other.

"You're the amazing one, no, actually you're more than amazing, and there is nothing that describes you. Not the most gorgeous sunset or the bluest of skies."

Tears filled Regina's eyes hearing his words, this man, the man in front of her. He was the most precious thing in her life, him and their children.

"There is something I need to tell you." She spoke gently, calmly, showing Robin that he had not to worry about what she was going to say. A smile formed on Regina's lips to conform that he should not be worried. She took his hands in hers, running her hands across his wrists until their hands joined.

"What is it?"

"We are pregnant." She said as Regina took his hands and placed them on her slightly bigger abdomen. His hands naturally began to run across her lower tummy.

"You're pregnant?" He was breathless, the happiness ran through him. A big smile on his face as tears formed in his eyes. Right now he must have been the happiest man alive.

She nodded, causing some of her hair to fall differently to how it was before. She was such a breath taking sight, thought the former Outlaw as he removed his hands from where they were gently running against her pregnant stomach and brought her into a hug a gentle embrace. Holding Regina and their baby close. This right now was the most happiest Robin had been in a long time. Yes he was happy with Regina but this news was the best thing that has happened to him since being with Regina.

It seemed so perfect. So right, like this was meant to happen. Like everything bad that had happened in their life was finally being paid off, they would finally get a happy ending. A ending together, where they could be together with their family for the rest of their lives. This was their happiness, their ever after.

He could not believe the words he had heard, him and Regina. The former Thief and Queen were going to have a baby. He was so happy, no he was more than happy he was on cloud nine. This was the best news they had, had for a long time. They had the perfect family already so why not add to that family. This little addition to the family that Robin was going to love for the rest of his life. Who he wanted to be the best father to. This was his and Reginas baby. Something he had wanted since he had seen how she was with Henry and Roland.

He could imagine Regina holding the baby. How the two of them would have the most prefect bond anybody could have, the bond of mother and child. A child he made with her. He could imagine them having her gorgeous eyes, her brown hair. He didn't care if it looked nothing like him, because having a mini Regina whether it was girl or boy would be perfect. It needed her personality. Because that would be the cutest thing to see in a child. The way Regina sighed and got in a mood when something did not go right. He could see their child doing that.

So yes he was happy, he was excited. How could he not be?

Regina was not meant to be able to have children. She had been very honest about that. They had sat down for hours while she cried and told him why. It had hurt him to think why she had done that why she thought she had to do that. And how it had ruined the future for her to be able to have children naturally. He had stayed strong though. Let her get all the emotion about it out. Because she needed somebody to talk to about it and he was that person. She had chosen him to spend the rest of her life with and that meant he had to know. And he wanted to be there for her.

But now. This truly was the most welcome unexpected thing that had ever happened to them. Everything, every piece of pain, fighting. Nearly dying. It was all worth it for the life that was growing inside Regina. Their child was inside the woman he loves. And even though he already treated like the Queen she once was, Robin was going to make sure that whatever she wanted during this pregnancy, she got. Everything she experienced he wanted to be as close to experiencing, looking after her through it all.

For the next few months he would hold her in his arms, her back leaning against his chest, while his hands would rest on her abdomen. He would wake up at the midnight food cravings, going out on a hot summer night or a cold snowing night to get her the food if it was not in the house. When she cried he would hold her in his arms, listen to the reason if there was one. Tell her the reason for being upset was not stupid. Let her take all her anger out on him. And when she says she is fat? He would say she is glowing. Glowing with one of the most precious things in the world. Their baby.

It was going to be an emotional road for both of them. But Robin was willing to live through every minute of it. Take everything this pregnancy had to offer. And he was going to remember it as the best months of his life forever. Their family becoming bigger, and at the perfect time to. There was nothing that could hurt Regina at the moment. Nothing for her to fight. Not that she would be allowed to. Regina was going to have to accept that when it came to the magical creatures and Villains that found their way to town, Robin was going to take charge and not let her.

After what felt like a lifetime, Regina and Robin pulled away from the loving embrace. Tears filled both of their eyes. This was the most perfect moment of their lives. A moment they would have in their memories forever.

Robin moved one of his hands back down to where their baby was rested. Allowing it to soothingly run across her stomach, getting the connection between father and baby. There was an electric feeling, an instant love as he did so. Regina watching as she let the father of her child bond with the little life inside her.

"I cannot believe this." He whispered, so breath taken by this whole thing. One minute she could not have a child the next she was carrying his child.

Regina knew he was saying it as a good thing, by the tone of his voice, by his reaction. She was so happy he was happy. But she knew he would be happy. How hurt he was before when they thought they could not have a baby. He had tried not to show it as she had been crying, she knew he had tried to be strong but it did not matter, they knew each other and she knew he was hurt. But now they could have a baby and it was the most wonderful feeling.

"I know." She whispered back, Regina liked the quietness. It seemed right for the situation.

She allowed him to keep his hand where their baby was. Enjoying the moment between them.

"I am going to protect you, our baby, and our sons for the rest of my life. That is my honour." Robin rested his forehead against Reginas as he spoke those honest words. His new code, that he would live by.

He loved Regina so much that in this moment, that code was the most truthful thing he had ever said. Love flowed from the both of them. A bond they shared grown stronger by their child.


End file.
